Sacrament
by WIWJ
Summary: Sometimes faith's path is the road less traveled by.
1. Marriage

It wasn't his drinking, or her own codependency. It wasn't the secret affair she would only find out about when she filed for divorce. It wasn't the arguing. It wasn't her job.

It was Bosco, but it wasn't.

It was Charlie's PSR book is open on the table that makes her leave Fred. Charlie's PSR book open to the page on the Sacrament of Marriage.

She sits down, drawn in by a graphic of a man and a woman facing each other. Love radiates. Faith knows that look and it strikes her that she doesn't know it from her husband.

_Good of Spouses,_ she reads. Her eyes take in the information as if it were meant just for her. _This states that this man and woman are so called to be so committed to one another that they would not allow anything to compromise their exclusive relationship_.

She knows that's what she's done by allowing Cruz to get to him. To turn him. She knows that's what she's done with her words to him the night of Fred's heart attack.

That's when she again realizes, the 'spouse' in question is not Fred. The spouse she seeks forgiveness from is not the one who she stood next to in white six months after her 18th birthday.

_Christ receives these vows and strengthens the bond of the sacrament so that nothing can break it._

Nothing can break it. God she's tried. They both have.

_The love of spouse is a bond so strong that they can look into each others heart._

She closes the book. Starring at her hands for a few minutes before picking up the phone and calling her partner.

"Boz." She whispers. "I'm sorry about today. " She remembers the stunned look when she shut the door on him. She knows it's because she'd shut him out, because only he can look into her heart. "Can you meet me somewhere? Twenty minutes okay?" Her eyes close. "Boz. I am really sorry. . About today. I was a jerk. You love me anyway, right?" She smiles at his answer before whispering goodbye.

She looks at the book again, tracing her hand over the cover before gathering it her grasp and meeting him at his apartment.


	2. Reconciliation

His hands shake while he stands outside the confessional, slowly twisting and untwisting the Rite of Contrition on the back of a small prayer card a priest had given him long ago.

He doesn't know what he's going to say.

Bless me father for I have sinned. Yes the usual, lusting after my married partner, not being Christ to the low life scum on the street.. blah blah.. Oh yes. Then there's lying in the face of the woman I love. The woman who loves me. The woman that I've never lied to before.

That was a realization that was hard to come by. The fact that he'd never lied to Faith until that day. Embellished, yes. Withheld, absolutely. But he'd never lied. Until Cruz.

The door swings open and the little old woman who he watched go in from the back of the church comes barrelling out. Obviously lost in her weekly ritual. Confession for her is nothing more than obligation. She probably whispered out that she'd taken the Lords name in vain, or put her own interests above that of a neighbor. She'd say her Hail Mary's and get on with it.

She hadn't confessed that she'd misled under oath. Endangered the life of a minor. Participated in a cover up. Engaged in adulterous fantasy's and _lied_. Bold face lied to the one person who'd always been there for her.

He mutters his excuse me as he rushes away.

The little room has always intimidated the hell out of him, today it's like a cell. He drops into the chair in front of the priest.

"Bless me Father for I have sinned. It's been.." He shakes his head slowly. "Ten years since my last confession." To a priest. He adds in his head, totalling up the number of times she's been his confessor.

The words flow like water. He stumbles through the memorized prayers. He gulps out the story of what he's done. Who he's become and the only person who can save him from himself.

The old Father's eyes stay kind. Bosco longs to see hate in them. Disgust even at what he's done.

"You need to right your wrongs my son." He touches Bosco's shoulder lightly before wrapping his hand gently around the side of his neck. "Let your faith be your guide."

Bosco feels the air force through his chest when the irony of that statement hits his ears.

She always has been. He wants to tell the old man. She always has been.

He's almost finished with his prayerful penance, still kneeling in the back row when his phone shakes on his hip. He scrambles for it when he sees the number.

"Yeah." He whispers, unsure of what she still has to say to him.

"_Boz.."_ It's disarming. Healing. Forgiving and it forms a lump in his throat that he can't force down. He's still trying as he trudges back through the cold to his apartment to wait for her.


	3. Healing

**_I know you're reading this. I checked. Do you love it? Hate it? Are you confused by it? I'm in love with this story!! I think it's funny that people never comment on the stories I love! Anyway.. if anyone besides SirenJunkie likes this.. let me know okay?_**

**_Lori_**

* * *

"Hi." She says softly as he opens the door for her. She freezes in place, searching him.

"Hey." He blinks a few times waiting for her to move before reaching out and tugging her into his apartment.

"Boz.." Her voice betrays her and she bats a tear away.

"Don't do that." He sighs closing the gap between them to a few inches, his arms still at his sides. "Don't cry."

She drops her head to his shoulder and his eyes roll up with guilty sadness when she starts to sob harder. He drops one hand onto the base of her skull, pinning her to him. His other hand cuffs around her hip, pulling her flush against him.

"Shhhh." He sooths as the book she's been holding drops from her hands as her arms wrap around his neck. "It's alright."

"It's not alright. It's all wrong." She sobs. He moves his hand from her hip, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist.

_**So Jacob served seven years to get Rachel, but they seemed like only a few days to him because of his love for her.  
Genesis 29:20  
**_

"It feels right." His voice is thick, she pulls back her face to look at him.

"It does." She says suddenly sober before leaning closer, nudging his chin with her nose before meeting his eyes in a silent plea.

He exhales impatiently, any second thoughts he should have being tossed aside as his mouth crashes onto hers. She whimpers gripping his neck and pulling him until they are crushed together. She pulls her body up onto her tip toes, despite the fact she's taller than him in his bare feet. It gets the desired response though as he lifts her until she can wrap her legs around his waist.

"Are you sure?" He mutters breaking the kiss long enough to look at her.

"Yes!" She growls at him in irritation. Can't he feel how sure she is? "God I'm-. Aren't you?"

"Hell yes." He hoists her a little higher pressing her back against the door before they both end up on the floor. She meets his eyes as he unbuttons her blouse, her own fingers grazing the waistband of his pants.

_**At this, she bowed down with her face to the ground. She exclaimed, "Why have I found such favor in your eyes that you notice me?  
Ruth 2:20**_

She trembles as he touches her reverently. Tracing his fingertips over her abs before pulling back enough for her to work his pants down and wrap her hands around him. He makes a soft noise when she does, bracing himself with his arms on either side of her as she undoes her own pants with her freehand.

He's about to protest, something about this is too desperate for the way he loves her. There first time shouldn't be on the floor of his entry way, but she arches her back determinedly, pressing against his groin. He grunts again, lowering his forehead to hers.

"Faith.." It's soft and gentle and she looses it when he kisses her eye lid.

"I need you." She coaxes, as he plants another kiss between her exposed breasts.

"You have me." He promises moving down her body with his mouth.

She comes undone then, with her upper body pressed against his welcome mat. He attempts to get her towards his bedroom then. But she greedily reaches for him commandingly presses his hips into hers. He follows her over the edge a few minutes later.

* * *

She's crying again when he carries her to his bed, laying her against his soft sheets. He reaches for a bottle of oil in the bottom drawer of his dresser, cupping it in his hand until it's warm enough, his free hand smoothing her hair back in short strokes before he presses his palm there for just a second.

_**Is any one of you in trouble? He should pray. Is anyone happy? Let him sing songs of praise. Is any one of you sick? He should call the elders of the church to pray over him and anoint him with oil in the name of the Lord. And the prayer offered in faith will make the sick person well; the Lord will raise him up. If he has sinned, he will be forgiven. Therefore confess your sins to each other and pray for each other so that you may be healed. The prayer of a righteous man is powerful and effective.**__**James 5:14-17**_

His hands come together until they're both moist. He glides his oiled hands across her body.

"I'm sorry." She says again.

"I know." He drops his body beside her and she cuddles in to his chest.

__

**Through this holy anointing may the Lord in his love and mercy help you with the grace of the Holy Spirit**

"So am I." He tells her pointedly, Moving his oily thumb against her forehead. "You have know idea how sorry I am." He lifts her hand in his, gliding his thumb firmly over each palm.

__

**May the Lord who frees you from sin save you and raise you up**

"I've never lied to you before Faith. You have to believe me."

__

**My brothers, if one of you should wander from the truth and someone should bring him back, remember this: Whoever turns a sinner from the error of his way will save him from death and cover over a multitude of sins.**

**James 5:19-20**

"I do." She nods "I believe you."

His eyes close in relief.

"Boz." She runs her slippery hand up his chest, her hand settling over his heart. "I love you. You know that don't you?"

He nods. His eyes closing, letting tears slip from the corners.

And just like that she heals him. They've healed each other.


	4. Baptism

**You have asked to be baptized. In doing so you are accepting the responsibility of training in the practice of the faith**.

"What's this about Bosco." Lieutenant Swertsky's eyes rise to the door way when Bosco appears with his partner. "Why do we need a union rep here?"

Bosco looks back at Faith who nods in silent solidarity before they both sit at the table.

"I'm serious Boscorelli." The man's unease is growing stronger by the minute. "Faith, what's this about?"

"It's bad Boss." She whispers at her hands before looking at her partner. "It's about Cruz."

"Cruz?"

"Yes Sir." Bosco swallows hard.

"You're sure you don't want to talk to me alone first?" The union rep looks between the two officers before glancing at the Boss. "Before we talk to the Lieutenant?"

"No."

"Bosco-."

"No Boss we want you here." He says firmly again checking in with Faith.

"Yokas?" He looks at Boscorelli's partner to be sure. She nods.

**It will be your duty to bring up to keep God's commandments as Christ taught us, by loving God and our neighbor.  
**

"This is bigger than us. It's about the entire 55, how anti-crime works. How she works." He rubs his hands over his face before looking at Faith as he explains it all. All of it, from the beginning to the moment that brought him to Faith's door the day before.

Swertsky turns to the woman sitting beside him, his lips parted in silent question. _How? _How did Bosco get in so deep? How did she miss it so completely?

"You're sure this is all true?" He asks her, his eyes pleading for her verification of the facts.

"Yes Sir. She warned me not to interfear. She reminded me who's name on everything. She admitted to setting him up."

"Gregg?" Swertsky looks at the union rep now. His mouth tight.

"We need to call IAB." The man says softly, watching Bosco's head bob down in shame as Faith bit the edge of her lip.

"Boss.." His whisper hurts, Swertsky makes a face. "I don't want to be the cop that rats out other cops.

"You falsified records Boscorelli. You lied on a police report! You'll be lucky to still be a cop at all in the end of this! We call IAB."

"He's right Bosco." Faith tells him remorsefully. "It's the only way to get you untangled from her."

**Do you clearly understand what you are** **undertaking?**

"Officer Boscorelli. You understand you're incriminating yourself." Greg Henly shakes his head slowly, looking between Bosco and Faith. "You understand it's not possible for anyone to corroborate your story."

"I know." Bosco admits, his eyes never leaving his partners face.

"She hung you out to dry here Bosco." Swertsky adds running his hand over his head. "If the jury doesn't believe version of-."

"We know Sir." Faith whispers, her hand reaching out to grasp Bosco's.

"He told Faith, and that's good." The rep nods encouragingly.

"'Cept any good defense attorney will pick this apart." Swertsky sighs. "He was involved _personally_ with this woman. They'll call him a jilted lover."

"Boss, I-" Bosco grins with a shake of his head.

"They'll call Faith the other woman." Swertsky continued. Bosco's face went ashen. His Lieu turned to the union rep. "Won't they?"

Gregg nodded.

_I thought Yokas was your girlfriend?_

Bosco looked back towards his partner, his lips parting to reconsider.

"I don't care." Her firm voice leaves no room for doubt. They're going forward.

"You'll have to wear a wire.."

"She'll check." Faith's hand tightens on Bosco's as she spoke.

"We'll hide the mic on something at the location."

* * *

**Do you reject Satan, and all his works, and all his empty promises? **

She looks suspiciously around before setting her coffee cup on the fence post behind him.

She lets her hands roam and grope across his body. He stands still, unimpressed. She'll find nothing, lingering a moment against his genitals.

"I think you've sampled the merchendize enough, Cruz."

"I won't talk here." She says with a shake of her head, grabbing her cup. "I'm not stupid."

"Fine." He tells her firmly. "Where?"

"We can go in there." She points at the church next to them.

"No." He tells her.

"Afraid you'll be struck by lightening, Bosco?" She grins, trailing a finger over his chest.

"I don't think it's apropriate." He counters, pulling her hand away. "Considering."

"Fine." She walks to a side garden, settling on a bench and sipping at her drink. "This appropriate enough for you?"

He clenches his jaw before joining her on the opposite end of the bench.

"I want out." He says.

"No you don't." She grins at him.

"Yes I do."

**Do you believe in God, the Father almighty, creator of heaven and earth?**

"I told you I wasn't stupid and I meant it." She grins that wicked grin again and he shudders. " I made sure it was your name on those reports. Your the one who corroborated the dying declaration. You're the one who lied in a legal document. If I go down you go down with me."

"I know that."

"You're just having a moment of conscious. It'll pass." She looks down at the cup of coffee in her hands.

**Do you believe in Jesus Christ, his only Son, our Lord, who was born of the Virgin Mary, was crucified, died, and was buried, rose from the dead, and is now seated at the right hand of the Father?**

"God help me.." Bosco whispers rolling his eyes at her amusement. "I'm turning state evidence."

"Excuse me?" Her smile freezes, her face forcing into a grimace. "You'll have your badge stripped."

"You'll go to jail." He breathed, looking past her at the statue of Mary beside the benches.

"No no no. I made sure. I made SURE. It would be you. You're name is on the reports. You're name is on the evidence."

"You stole evidence."

"And you only know that because you were in my apartment after we had sex. What are people going to think of yo-?"

"I told them." He looks straight ahead. "Faith told them, what you said after Knoble shot the dealer."

"I should have known Yokas was behind this." He shakes his head. "Not your concious, but your Mommy."

"This is all me. This isn't Faith."

"No you're no Rat. You wouldn't tell them anything." She smiles sickly as her eyes roll, like she has it all figured out. "And you wouldn't let your Mommy do it either."

"She take orders from me."

"Sure she doesn't." Cruz closes her eyes before narrowing them on him. "I made you. I told you if you did what I said and didn't ask questions that you'd be fine."

"I did that. I'm not fine." He watches the car across the street, his eyes focused on the lights.

"If Yokas knows what's good for her she'll stay the hell out of this."

"Don't do that." He growls, trying to keep himself under-control. "Don't threaten her."

"Ooo." She raises an eyebrow. "Is that the sweet spot? I thought it was the job but no it's the girl."

"Your jobs on the line here Cruz."

"It would be awful if you went Rat and something happened to Yokas wouldn't it." He tries not to clench his jaw. "It wouldn't be that hard would it Bosco? I could make it happen. Call in a favor or two.."

**Do you believe in the Holy Spirit, the holy catholic Church, the communion of saints, the forgiveness of sins, the resurrection of the body,, and life everlasting?**

His eyes focused on the brown sedan on the side of the road, ignoring her completely.

"What would you do for her? Huh?" He feels Cruz lean forward. "You keep doing things just like we've been doing, so nothing happens to her huh Bosco?"

SHe can see he's about to break, before his eyes flash. He exhales completely, turning his stony face to her.

"You're going down Cruz." His voice is certain, so certain she glances back at his old focal point. Lights flash rhythmically, as the bulb flashes in her head.

"You son of a bitch." She whispers hoarsly. "I checked you."

She winces at the sly smile as he taps his piece in his gun belt.

"You son of a bitch."

**This is our faith. This is the faith of the Church. We are proud to profess it, in Christ Jesus our Lord. Is it your will that you should be baptized in the faith of the Church, which we have all professed with you?**

He's still looking at her when the doors of the Sedan open and two plain clothes officers she recognizes from the second watch start across the street.

She stands up quickly.

"I wouldn't run if I were you. You just threatened the life of a New York Police Officer." He says blankly.

"You're a Rat."

"Sargent Maritza Cruz." One of the Detectives calls quickly. She looks at Bosco's slightly smug face.

"You're proud of yourself? You don't know what you've done. I'm going to get out of this and then you and your little girlfriend can kiss your careers goodbye."

"Keep talking." Bosco patted his side arm again.

"Sargent Cruz, put your hands where I can see them please."

"This is all a mistake. I can explain all of-."

"Your hands where I can see them Sargent."

She looks at Bosco one more time before chucking what was left of her coffee in Bosco's face.

**I baptize you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. **

He barely feels the hot sting of the liquid as he watches the Detectives take Cruz to the ground.

**With Baptism, you have been given the grace of justification, allowing you to grow in goodness through the moral virtues. With Baptism, you are free from original sin, and have gained eternal life.**


	5. Confirmation

**As once you received the Light of Christ in baptism, be reminded now: "You are the light of the world. Let your light shine before others, so that seeing your good works they may glorify God in heaven."**

"I want you to tell Fred." He whispers, pressing his lips to her forehead. She burrows further into his chest, and he pulls the blanket back up over her shoulder.

"Not until after the trial." She reminds him, her eyes never cracking open.

"I hate this." She grins a little when he moans.

"I know." She trails her fingertips across his chest. "But you'd hate it more if Fred testified against you and you went to jail."

His eyebrow quirks in agreement.

"I still hate it." She tosses her head back to look up at him.

"We'll tell Fred after the trail."

"_We'll_?"

"What you're willing to stand up to Cruz for me but not to Fred?" Her teasing tone makes him smile.

"He's a big guy Faith." She can hear the grin in his voice. "She's tiny."

"She has a gun."

"Good point." He yawns.

"It's getting late." She whispers sadly.

"It's still early." His whine intensifies as she pulls back the covers and moves towards her clothes. "Don't go."

"The sun's coming up." She shakes her head. "After the trial, we'll tell Fred and I won't have to go."

**I am pleased to present this man for Confirmation who will celebrate the Rite of Confirmation . He has found strength in God's grace and support in our community's prayers and example.**

"Let's go over it again." Faith's lawyer tells him looking back at the file in her lap.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Bosco moaned tossing his head back.

"Do you want to go to jail?" Karen Carmichael is the best and he knows it.

"Fine."

"Why did you go along with Maritza Cruz.?"

"I fell for it. All of it." He says sharply. "She conned me. She made me think she was in love with me. She made me think that I was doing the right thing. She made me feel like if I didn't go along with her I'd lose my job."

"Is it true that you were diagnosed with PTSD last year?"

"Do we really have to go there?" Bosco muttered.

"Yes." Karen tells him.

"Yes it's true."

"Who's Faith Yokas?"

"My partner." His voice is almost reverent Swertsky's lips can't help but twitch into a grin.

"How would you describe your relationship with Officer Yokas before you began working with anti-crime?"

"Faith's my best friend." His eyes are on the wall in front of him. "We've... had our problems, but we've always worked through them."

"Were you having problems when you joined Anti-Crime?"

"Yes."

"You'd decided to end your partnership is that right?"

"Yes."

"How were you dealing with that?"

"I was.. I wasn't dealing with it."

"What made you realize you were in over your head?"

"When I realized Cruz was withholding evidence that would incriminate herself."

"The fourth book?"

"Yes." He sighs. "I realized then how deep she was really in. How dirty."

"What did you do?"

"I went to Faith." His face twitches into a grin as he recalls the series of events that took place between that moment and the he's about to pretend came next. "She helped me figure out what the next step was. That's when we went to Swertsky."

"Very good." She didn't even sound like she meant it.

"I'm dead here aren't I?" He moans, standing up and pacing the length of the room.

"Bosco!" Swertsky yells before the door opens and a teary eyed Faith breezes in followed by the Captian and a few suits.

"What?" He breaths as she hurries across the room, tossing her arms around him.

"It's over." She whispers softly.

**Your catechists and mentors have spoken in your favor. The Church, in the name of Christ, accepts their testimony and sends you to the Bishop who will confer upon you the sacrament of Confirmation through the Laying on of Hands and Anointing with Chrism.**

"You're telling me she was working with the suits?" Bosco growls as Faith pulls away. He squeezes her shoulder, keeping her close. "This was all some kind of game for you?"

"Boscorelli." Lieu repremands softly. "Let me understand this, she went Fed, so none of this ever happened?"

"Yes." The man in the black suite nodded at him.

"So Bosco can't be charged with anything?" Faith reiterates.

"Officer Yokas as I told you the last four times you asked, this is an FBI matter and we see no reason to hold officer Boscorelli on any charges."

"What about Cruz?" She whispers, feeling Bosco's hand tighten.

**Recall then that you have received the spiritual seal, the spirit of wisdom and understanding...**

"She still threatened a police officer." Swertsky nodded.

"The FBI doesn't like dirty cops anymore than the NYPD." One of the Suits raises an eyebrow at them. "We searched her house."

"You found the fourth notebook." Bosco mutters in understanding.

"And an arsenal of illegally compounded weapons. Automatic rifles, hand grenades. It was a virtual tinder box in an apartment building."

"Shit." Bosco mutters bringing his other arm up to Faith's elbow.

"She's going away. For a long time."

**...The spirit of right judgment and courage...**

His eyes snap up when the locker room door swings open.

"Yes." She smiles at his delighted whisper as she hands him the padded envelope. He tears it open, his hands grasping the handle of his service piece. "Hello gorgeous."

She shakes her head softly making a face at him.

"Don't get jealous, your gorgeous too." He teases, watching her open her locker. "Hurry."

"You can wait a few more seconds."

"Says you." He shook his leg up and down before sliding his gun back into his holster. Bosco holds up his hand as she turns around opening and closing his palm until she pulls back the safety of his off duty piece before dropping it into his hand. "That's what I'm talking about." He whispers pulling up the hem of his pants and returning the ankle holster to it's rightful home. "I'm back."

"You never left." She giggles.

"I'm half a man with out them Faith." He balked innocently.

"Can we go now?"

"Do we have too? He grimaces at the task before them.

"You want me there when you wake up?"

**..the spirit of knowledge and reverence.. **

"You wanna explain to me why the kids are at your brothers?" Fred growls as the door swings open.

"Maybe I wanted to share a romantic evening." She says dryly dropping her purse on the couch.

"Cut the crap Faith. What's going on?"

"We need to talk to you Fred."

"We? You got somebody with you I can't see?"

"What are you-?" She swings around to stare at the empty door. "Are you kidding me? Get in here you damn coward!"

"Bosco!" Fred's hands make a slapping noise when the fall from where he has tossed them into the air. "Great I should have known you had something to do with this."

Faith studies him for a moment before turning back towards her partner, who suddenly looks out of place.

"Maybe you were right."

"That'd be a first." Fred mutters, Bosco raises and eyebrow, shrugging in basic agreement.

"You should go." She smiles softly at him. "I'll be right behind you."

He holds her eyes for a moment before looking at a vaguely confused Fred. Wordlessly he reaches out and grips her hand for a second before making his way to the door.

"What's going on here Faith."

"I'm giving you what you've been asking me for."

"What's that?"

"Confirmation."

**...the spirit of wonder and awe in God's presence..**

He hears her moving around the room before he manages to wake up fully, his eyes blink into the dark. She looks like an angel. The light from the hall framing her through the doorway as she pulls off her clothing.

"Faith?"

"Hey." She sniffs back left over tears, her face shining with something he couldn't really read.

"You okay?"

She nods, light reflecting off of the gold in her hair.

"Come here." She slips into bed beside him, sighing whole hearted as he pulls her tight against him. "Wanna tell me?"

"No." She sniffed again. "Tomorrow."

"Okay." He kisses her hairline, moving over to her eyelids.

**Guard what you have received. God the Father has marked you with his sign; Christ the Lord has confirmed you and has placed his pledge, the Spirit, in your hearts**


	6. Holy Orders

** Grant, we beseech Thee, Almighty Father, to these Thy servants, the dignity of this holy order; renew the spirit of holiness within them, so that they may hold from Thee, O God, office in Thy service and by the example of their behavior afford a pattern of holy living.  
**  
He stares out the windshield of his mustang as she climbs out and starts collecting her things. The steps suddenly looked like a cliff.

"Boz.." She watches him, bent at the waist and starring into the car.

"I'm a rat." He mutters swallowing the harsh aftertaste of the words. She holds back her dismissal, pressing her lips tight, she knows it wouldn't do any good.

"Well if you keep sitting there your going to be a late rat." She whisperes back at him watching the sides of his mouth arch up slightly.

They're back.

He was pretty sure that on an emotional level they were back when she collapsed onto his chest after the first time they made love, but now he knew his partner was back. He turns his head towards her.

"I was wonderin' how this was gonna work." He tells her honestly.

"Yeah?" Her eyes squint in confusion.

"How you were gonna be.."

"In an RMP.." She finishes with a nod. He nods back. "Same annoying overprotective complaining bitch I've always been." She tells him with a sigh. "Get your shit." She finishes for effect slamming the door behind her.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He breathes, watching how she slowed her pace waiting for him with out looking like she was.

**  
All the candidates...present themselves in the church with tonsure and in clerical dress, carrying the vestments of the order to which they are to be raised, and lighted candles. They are all summoned by name, each candidate answering "Adsum".**

She glares down Martinez when we walk through the door, not giving him a chance to beat her to it. Her partner, turned lover, tenses beside her and she can't help but grimace at the energy. They'd always fed off each other, she'd always been able to feel his emotion, but today its almost over whelming.

Her hands clench, they need safety, shelter from the accusing stares. The need hits her as sharply as if bullets are flying and they need to take cover.

"Hey." The soft voice of backup sounds in her head. Bosco's head jerks towards the sound of rescue. Ty stands in front of them, blocking them from view. "I tried to call you guys all day yesterday. Fred told me he didn't care where you were. I was worried."

"I left him." She says evenly before she realizes she doesn't have to be as naked as she feels. Bosco's eyes close and he mutters her name.

Ty looks at her startled expression, before pushing her towards the locker room. Bosco follows, his head still shaking.

"You left him?" Ty mutters softly. She nods. "Are you okay?" Another nod.

Bosco shoots his gaze around the room before his eyes fall on Sullivan.

"Hey." The man's hoarse voice is oddly soothing right now. "You guys alright?"

"I'm fine." Bosco mutters, his eyes fall on Faith who is still whispering with Davis. He looks back at Sully and shakes his head. "Faith's.." He sighs.

"I'm fine." She says boldly, the spaceyness leaving her face. "I was ready for them." Her head shakes as she drops down to the bench. "Just not Fred I guess."

"Fred?" Sully says in confusion.

"She left him." Ty explained helpfully. Bosco groaned.

"Crap."

"This is day is going to be…" Bosco starts before kicking his locker. "Fabulous!"

Faith grips his shoulder, watching him breath a little before patting it.

"Get dressed."

"Soon as the real story comes out.." Davis says hopefully. "This whole thing will blow over. "

"Yeah." Bosco muttered, pulling his shirt off and stuffing it into his locker. "It'll blow right over."

"She threatened Faith. It's on tape. She said she'd have her killed." Davis shakes his head. "Who's gonna fault you for helping them bring her down."

"Davis." Sully warns watching Bosco stare into his locker.

"It was damn near heroic." Ty finishes.

"Davis leave it alone." Sully pleads.

"Heroic." Bosco scoffs, shaking his head slowly, Behind them Faith drops to the bench, splaying her fingers out beside her as she pushes her palms down in an attempt to unclench her fists for good. "A heroic rat."

**The candidates, vested in amice, alb, girdle, stole, and maniple, with folded chasuble on left arm and a candle in their right hand, go forward and kneel around the bishop. The bishop inquires whether the candidates are worthy to be admitted to the holy order. It is the orders decree that the people also should be consulted. I anyone has anything to say to the prejudice of the candidates, he should come forward and state it. **

"One more thing.." Swertsky pauses his face grim, his eyes moving slowly around the room. "I have ears. I hear the talk around this house and I have heard the discussions of who's dirty and who's clean. Who's a rat and who's one of us.." He stops and waits taking in the faces.

Sullivan and Davis take a protective scan of the room, nearly daring dissidence. Bosco looks at the desk in front of him like he's going to bore holes in it. Faith keeps her eyes unwavering on Swertsky.

"As police officers you have many responsibilities. To this city, to this community, to this prescient and to your partner. It is impossible that these things will never be at odds with each other. It's inevitable that at some point you will have to choose between them. I just want to go on record as saying I am proud of the choices made in our recent conflict. And if anyone isn't, they can bring that to me personally and I'll tell them exactly what to do with it." He turns and looked at Christopher. "That includes you too Sergeant."

He starts out the door, yelling back his usual plea..

"Eyes and ears.."

**On the conclusion of the Litany, all arise, the candidates come forward, and kneel in pairs before the bishop while he lays both hands on the head of each candidate in silence.**

  
'Boscorelli a moment.." Swertsky calls from the steps. Faith and Bosco exchange glances.

"I'll get the radios." Faith whispers, moving from her partners side, he nods after her before climbing the steps to the man's office.

"You alright?"

"Yes Sir."

"Anyone give you a hard time this morning?"

"No Sir."

"Davis and Sullivan backing you guys up?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. You'll let me know? If anyone says anything to you.. Or Faith?"

Bosco grunts, shifting uncomfortably before looking at his boss. His blue eyes pleading softly.

"No Sir." He takes a deep breath. "I don't think that would be in our best interest."

Swertsky watches him for a moment, his chin touching is chest as he gave a slow nod.

"You and Faith hold onto each other." He says grimly. "People are going to say some pretty ugly stuff when the put it all together and I want you to keep your cool."

"Sir." He looks up in alarm.

"I'm not going to break you up Bosco. It's not worth the trouble it would cause." He shakes his head. "Just hold onto each other."

"Sir?" Swertsky turns at the sound of the question in Bosco's voice, his eyebrow raising. "Why are you doing all this? I mean.. you know what I did.. And you could have stripped my badge for it.."

The Lieu puckers his lips for a second before nodding slowly.

"Could of.. But then I would have been out an officer." He smirked. "Probably two knowing your partner.."

He couldn't help but scoff a little at the man's words.

"I believe in you Bosco." His calm voice was almost inaudible. "I believe in the kinda cop you wanna be. I believe that you and Faith should fight for what ever it is you found cause it's real damn easy to loose." He gave him a quick nod. "Now get out there and prove me right."

"Thanks Boss." He opens the door with a deep breath. Ignoring the curious gossip driven stares, he finds his partner on the landing and gives her a smile. She smiles back, the worry still edging her eyes.

"Everything okay?" She whispers and he joins her.

Bosco nods, his lips still stuck in a frozen curve.

"What did he want?"

"To give his blessing." She watches him curiously. "Lets go."

**And with that he breathed on them and said, Receive the Holy Spirit. If you forgive anyone his sins, they are forgiven; if you do not forgive them, they are not forgiven.  
**


	7. Communion

**This song can be found on Youtube if you put in "Stay with me" and "Taize"**

**It's gorgeous.**

**_Stay with me  
Remain here with me_**_**  
Watch and Pray.  
Watch and Pray**

* * *

  
_

He was chasing the bad guy. Cause that's what he did. He didn't think about leaving his partner, turned best friend turned lover behind. He'd left her behind a hundred times. Thousands maybe. 250 days a year for ten years.. it could have been a thousand. He didn't even think about it.

She was the one who worried about him. She was the one who worried. She was the one who would shout demandingly into her radio begging him to respond. She was the one who would hold her breath and wait to hear the shot.

So when he heard it, with his perp pinned between two fences, ankle turned. He wasn't prepared at all.

_Stay with me  
Remain here with me__  
Watch and Pray.  
Watch and Pray

* * *

  
_

"Faith.." His face is gray, a thin line of sweat across his brow and her blood dying his hands bright red.

He clutches at her fingers as Carlos slowly presses air in to her lungs through the ambu-bag.

Kim has her other arm outstretched pressing needles into her skin and screaming about access. Sully's driving tosses them all to the right before veering left.

"Faith I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I left you."

_Stay with me  
Remain here with me__  
Watch and Pray.  
Watch and Pray

* * *

  
_

The next twenty four hours are crucial. That's what they've told him. That's supposed to make him feel something. He realizes that as he rubs his thumbs across her fingers. He still see's the blood even though it's gone.

They taped her eyelids shut during surgery. He want's to yell at them to take it off, he wants to pick her up and take her out of here. Someone said they'd take him home and he laughed, never taking his eyes away from the steady rise and fall of her chest.

Fred brings the kids, stepping backward towards the door slowly. Emily claps her hand over her mouth before sinking slowly onto a small bench. Charlie sits on his lap and starts to cry. Bosco pushes a chair towards Fred who drops into it with a nod.

_Stay with me  
Remain here with me__  
Watch and Pray.  
Watch and Pray

* * *

  
_

Sully comes at some point, Davis right behind him. Bosco moves to the edge of the bed Charlie settles on the floor between Fred's knee. Emily is asleep in the corner. When Swertsky shows up Davis goes to lean against the wall. Fred's bible sits open on his lap. Rose brings the priest. The old fat man prays. Fred Yokas cries whispering '_yes lord, yes Jesus'_ over and over until Charlie starts crying again. Bosco takes the host from the man anyway, mostly out of habit, but maybe just in case God wants him too.

He doesn't want to do anything right now that God doesn't want him to do. So he strokes Charlie's brown curls as the boy lays across his lap on the edge of Faith's bed, trying to remember if you're allowed to chew the damn thing or not. He doesn't tell Fred Yokas to shut the hell up.

His Ma pulls out her Rosary and he rests his face on the top of Chucks brown curls as Emily wakes up with a start. The word _Mommy_ falling off her lips in fear. It's Sully that reaches out and holds her hand when she sniffs back tears.

_Stay with me  
Remain here with me__  
Watch and Pray.  
Watch and Pray

* * *

  
_

Bosco thinks about Holy week when he was a child and how suddenly empty the church felt on Thursday night when the red candle was snuffed out and the tabernacle doors swung open for everyone to see how the savior has died for your sins.

He thinks about a line from a stupid Elton John song that his Ma used to love..

_He was born on a Christmas day.. when the new york times said 'God is dead.' _

He remembers the scratchy tape playing over and over in the el camino his Dad had bought from a guy in Brooklyn.

He thinks if she doesn't make it through the night that there is no God. He wonders if their sins are why she's lying there in the first place.

Charlie's little boy fingers wipe the tears off his cheeks and he smiles at him sadly.

_Stay with me  
Remain here with me__  
Watch and Pray.  
Watch and Pray

* * *

  
_

Most of the tubes and wires and friends and family have been disregarded days ago. He still sits waiting for her to wake up. Starring at her too pale skin as the fat priest walks in on his rounds, handing him communion like he does every day.

Bosco listens mechanically, waiting for his turn to speak before muttering amen.

"Do you know what it means?" The man asks him turning back from the door. It's a break in the routine and it shakes Bosco out of the monotony that he's been in for days.

"What?" Bosco squints his eyes in confusion.

"I come in here everyday and watch you watch her." He smiles dropping heftily into the chair beside him. "People come and go. Doctors say this or that, but you just sit here and stare at her."

He taps his hand on the top of the small jeweled container he keeps the hosts in.

"I come in.. I say body of Christ.. and you say.." He points his finger and Bosco mutters his usual response.

"Amen.."

"Do you know what it means?" The man's eyes twinkle playfully.

"No." Bosco admits before his eyes shift back to Faith. "It's just something you say."

"Not you." He stands back up, patting Bosco's shoulder. "You don't just say it. You do it."

The man's breath is loud and labored as he walks towards the door.

"What does it mean?" Bosco asks softly.

"I believe." He whispers as the other man turns towards him, his blue eyes blinking. "You just keep believing." He gives Bosco a little grin. "Miracles happen."

Bosco traces her fingers with his before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Amen."

_Stay with me  
Remain here with me__  
Watch and Pray.  
Watch and Pray

* * *

  
_

"I told him it was a waste of money, but you know your brother."

Bosco stood up, stretching out his legs.

"He got a potted Amaryllis for the front porch." She laughs a little. "He thought it might be nice for the holiday. I told him he shoulda got the plastic.. cause you know they're so damn expensive, bu I think the silk would have even been better than the-."

Her pause makes him sigh in relief as he runs his hands over his face. He loves her. He loves that she comes to visit but some days he wishes she'd just shut her mouth.

"Maurice.." Her voice is suddenly frantic. "Maurice.."

Bosco turns his head back towards his mother, who's holding Faith's shaky hand. Her grey green eyes slip to him in confusion.

"Faith.." He breathes, moving forward until he's sure he's actually seeing what he's seeing. Rose lets go, her quick departure dropping his partners weak reach back to the bed. He creeps closer.

"Nurse!" Rose yells rushing into the hall. "Nurse?"

"Hi." Bosco whispers, picking up her hand in his, running his fingers down her jaw with the other hand. "Hey Baby.. Hi.."

* * *

When the fat priest comes the next day Bosco grins at him and he claps him on the back with chubby fingers before holding the host up to Faith's half lidded stare.

"Amen." She whispers hoarsly as he lays the wafer on her tongue.

"Me too.." Bosco whispers, grinning at her confusion.

The priest turns to him next, eyes shining.

"This is the body of Christ." He says in a strong voice.

"Amen." Bosco tells him happily.

"What was that?" Faith asks warily.

"Nothin." He winks, kissing her cheek.


	8. Sacrament of Marriage

"Faith and Bosco have been called to be so committed to one another that they would not allow anything to compromise their loving relationship."

She presses her lips together tightening her grip on the man she stands next to in white. Father Kirkpatrick grips their joined hands with his pudgy ones, lifting them up just a little higher.

"We ask that Christ receives these vows and strengthens the bond of the sacrament so that nothing can break it."

Nothing can. Bosco knows this like he knows the beat. Like he knows himself and her. Faith grins when Bosco's eyes well up. How long it's taken to get here is not lost on anyone present today.

"For their love is a bond so strong that they can look into each others heart." She knows his heart as she knows her own, better maybe, or at least more clearly, he glides his thumb over the backs of her fingers and she tightens her grip, unable to pull her eyes away for longer than a blink.

"Faith, Maurice.. I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." Father says loudly over the cheer that is already rising up from the crowd. "You may kiss your bride."

He does kiss her and he hopes for a second that God and all things holy look away.

"I wish you long life and happiness my friends." The priest tells him, eyes twinkling. "God be with you always."

"Amen." Bosco grins back with a wink before turning to face the crowd behind him.

The end


End file.
